Far Away II
by angelsinstead
Summary: Marissa's seventeen now and secretly dating. How will Todd react when he finds her with a boy?
1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Far Away.

*~o~*

Joe Manning was always getting into trouble with the law. His latest stunt was the destruction and vandalism of the school. At thirteen, he was a young hellraiser. "This must be payback because of my own wild past," Todd said to Marty as he nibbled on a piece of bread and they discussed their son's unruly behavior.

"I seem to remember being wild and rebellious myself when I was his age," Marty stated.

"Whatever the case, I am so glad that Marissa is a great student and such a well-behaved daughter. We never have to worry about her causing any trouble."

"She's going to be 17 soon, Todd. She's going to want to start dating."

"She and Starr are not dating till they're both 35," Todd grumbled.

"I don't think you're being reasonable," Marty chided him. "In fact, I think you're just asking for trouble."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, wouldn't you prefer to have the girls have a boy over for dinner, so we can get to know him first before dating... or would you rather they sneak around and meet up with a boy behind our backs?"

"They better not be meeting up with boys anywhere," Todd said in a growl.

Marty just rolled her eyes as she went to check on their dinner which was baking in the oven. "I'm almost ready to take out the casserole. Will you go upstairs and tell Marissa that dinner's almost ready?" Marty asked Todd. "She's upstairs studying again."

"I told you we don't have to worry about our daughter," Todd said with a huge smile. "I'd rather her be studying all the time than meeting up with boys."

After Todd left the room, Marty began to worry about Joe. As usual, her youngest child was no where to be found. He hadn't come home after school, and she and Todd had no clue where he might be. *I hope he shows up soon and he's not getting into trouble,* Marty was thinking.

*~o~*

Marissa had snuck Brendan in the house when her parents were in the kitchen. "Hurry! Come into my bedroom before anyone sees you!" Marissa said to him urgently.

Once they reached her bedroom and they closed the door, Brendan pulled her in his arms for a passionate kiss. She tangled his fingers in his hair as she returned his embrace. After a moment, she pulled away; breathless. "Brendan, we have to be careful... if my dad ever sees me kiss you like that, he'll kill us both," Marissa warned.

Brendan just grinned and tried to grab Marissa's breast. "Brendan, we are SUPPOSED to be studying," she chided him.

"I know... but you're so beautiful, Marissa. We've been secretly dating for three months now... and every time I am alone with you, all I can think about is kissing and touching you," Brendan admitted.

"Brendan!" she gasped.

"Can't we make out for awhile? Please?"

"Well, I guess that can't hurt. We HAVE been dating for three months," Marissa gave in.

"Okay, let's make out on your bed," Brendan urged as he took her hand and coaxed her to lie down with him.

"I really like studying with you," Brendan said as he gazed into her eyes and slowly lowered his lips to hers.

"Mmmm... you taste soooo good," he murmured to Marissa in between kisses.

Brendan rollled on top of her, groping her breast. Marissa moaned into Brendan's passionate kiss. She knew if her dad ever found out she was secretly dating, he'd hit the ceiling. He hated Brendan Thornhart as much as he despised Brendan's father. Marissa didn't really understand their rivalry... and she didn't know why her dad refused to let her and Starr date. Marissa was going to be 17 soon, and she thought her dad was being far too overprotective. She had tried to talk to her mom about it, but her mom had just said that her dad had valid reasons for being concerned.

It was at that very moment when a knock sounded on Marissa's door. "Hey, Bunny, I thought you'd wanna know that dinner-," Todd's voice rang out as he entered the room.

"What the fuck?" Todd yelled when he saw a teenage boy lying on top of his daughter. "Get the HELL off my daughter!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Far Away.

*~o~*

Marty had no clue the danger her daughter's boyfriend was in upstairs. To her surprise and shock, Joe came through the door with a girl. "Mom, I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend, Megan," he said as he introduced his mother to his girlfriend.

"What?" Marty gasped, but then she realized how rude that had sounded.

"Hello, Megan," Marty said once she got her wits about her. "You're Nora and Bo's daughter, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Megan Buchanan."

Marty felt suddenly weak. Todd was gonna freak. Joe was dating NORA's daughter.

"Do- do your parents know you are dating my son?" Marty asked.

"No, not yet. But we are planning to tell them tonight," Megan stated.

*Nora's just gonna LOVE that!* Marty was thinking. In fact, she and Nora had barely spoken since she'd married Todd. Most people in Llanview thought Marty had made a big mistake to marry a former rapist. Marty was sad, because she truly missed her friend.

"I brought Megan over to dinner tonight, so you and dad could meet her," Joe said as he wrapped his arm around Megan's waist. "Where is dad anyway?"

"Ohhh he's upstairs getting Marissa. We are just about to have dinner," Marty replied.

"Great, I'm starved," Joe stated. Joe Manning had his father's appetite.

*~o~*

Brendan looked like a scared animal when Todd Manning approached the bed with fury in his eyes. "Mr. Manning... I- I..." Brendan stuttered.

"What the FUCK are you doing on top of my daughter?" Todd bellowed.

Todd saw red as he reached out to grab Brendan but Marissa promptly threw a pillow at him. "Run, Brendan!" she screamed.

Brendan scrambled up off the bed and started running for his life. He took the stairs two by two as he tried to escape. In his haste, he tripped at the bottom of the staircase.

"Brendan, what are you doing?" Starr asked when she saw her little brother trying to scurry from the premises.

"Hurry, Starr! You gotta hide me. Your dad's going to kill me!" Brendan cried.

"Why? What did you do?" Starr asked him.

"I'll explain later! Just hide me somewhere!" Brendan told her frantically.

"Alright," Starr agreed. "I will hide you in the pool house. But you better tell me EVERYTHING."

*~o~*

"What the hell is going on here, Marissa?" Todd demanded of his daughter after her boyfriend's escape.

"Brendan and I have been dating for three months, Dad. We were only kissing," she stated.

"Only kissing?" Todd bellowed. "Marissa, you aren't even allowed to date!"

"Dad, I am almost SEVENTEEN! Your rules suck!" she cried out.

"We'll talk about that later. You march yourself right downstairs. We'll discuss this over dinner."

"Ohhh what a wonderful dinner THIS is gonna be," Marissa said under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Far Away.

*~o~*

Marissa and Todd arrived downstairs to discover that Joe had came home AND he had a guest. "Who is this?" Todd demanded none-too-pleasantly as he looked at Megan.

"This is Megan, my girlfriend," Joe stated as he wrapped his arm around Megan's waist.

"Hello, Mr. Manning," Megan said as she gave him a tentative smile.

Todd looked at Marty. "Isn't this Nora Buchanan's daughter?" Todd asked in a hiss.

"Yes, I am," Megan stated.

"Ohhh hell," Todd said in growl. "Can this night get any worse?!"

"Todd!" Marty chastised him.

"Marty, you'll never guess what YOUR daughter was doing upstairs when she was supposed to be studying," Todd said unhappily.

"My daughter?" Marty said with a frown. "I thought she was OUR daughter?"

"What were you doing, Marissa?" Marty inquired of her teenage daughter.

"I- I was... studying.. with- with Brendan," Marissa replied as her eyes were downcast.

"Studying?" Marty asked her daughter suspiciously.

"Were you two making out?" Joe spoke up suddenly with a grin on his face.

"Stay out of this, Joe!" Todd insisted of his son.

"I just want to know... when are we having dinner?... because I'm freakin starved," Joe said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at his arguing family.

"Uhhh... maybe I should go..." Megan said as she was uneasy due to all the bickering and Todd Manning's less than charming reception to her presence.

"No... don't go, Megan," Joe spoke as he wrapped her up in his embrace. "Stay and have dinner with me."

"We are having dinner, right?" Joe asked his parents.

"We better damn well have dinner; I am starved," Todd spoke in a growl.

*~o~*

"What's going on with you and Marissa? You better tell me, Brendan," Starr insisted as she walked him home.

"I guess I should," Brendan said somewhat reluctantly. "Everyone's going to know after tonight. Marissa and I are dating."

"Ohhh my God!" Starr gasped. "My brother is dating my sister! That just sounds SOOO wrong!"

Brendan shook his head. "Well, when you put it like that, it does sound wrong. But Marissa and I aren't related... and we love each other."

"What do you know about love? You're barely fourteen."

"I know that I love Marissa... and my heart beats faster when I am with her... and I cannot live without her."

"You got it bad for her, bro. My dad's going to kill you. Positively kill you. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I am so dead," Brendan said with a heavy sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is based off the hit soap One Life to Live, yet the "history" has been changed somewhat to suit the purposes of this story. I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is the sequel story to Far Away.

*~o~*

After a delicious, but tense dinner, Joe announced he was walking his girlfriend Megan home. "I don't think that's a good idea," Todd said as he shook his head.

"Why not, Dad?" Joe asked.

"You... alone with a girl... I don't think so. I think you need a chaperone."

"Don't look at me!" Marissa spoke up quickly.

Just then, Starr walked in. "Shortie!" Todd said as he stood up and hugged his youngest daughter. "I need you to do your dear old dad a favor."

"What, Dad?" asked Starr, looking nervous. She hoped her dad didn't know it was her that had saved Brendan's butt earlier. She wanted to stay on her Dad's good-side.

"Well, your little brother Joe here got himself a girlfriend... and I need you to walk the two of them over to the Buchanan residence and act as their chaperone. There will be no kissing or funny business," Todd said as he looked at Joe. "Is that understood?"

"Totally understood," Joe said with annoyance. "And Dad, Marissa's right- Your rules SUCK!"

Todd only grinned. He didn't care that the kids were annoyed. In fact, he hoped to annoy them so much that they decided not to date again until they were both well into their 30's.

"Come on, Starr... Megan, let's go," Joe said to his sister and girlfriend.

"Thanks for dinner," Megan said politely to Marty. "It was really good."

"You're welcome, Megan," Marty responded with a smile.

Her smile faded as soon as the kids had left. "We're going to have a little talk," Marty said to Todd.

"What did I do?" Todd asked with feigned innocence.

*~o~*

After their first child Matthew had passed away as an infant, Bo and Nora Buchanan had been very protective of their twins, Marcus and Megan. When Megan arrived home with Todd Manning's son, Nora began freaking out. "Megan, what- what are you \doing with him?" she demanded when her daughter walked up to the door, holding Joe Manning's hand in hers.

"He's my boyfriend, Mom. We're dating," Megan explained.

"Over my dead body!" Nora said in a gasp.

"What's going on here?" Bo asked as he too came to the door.

"Daddy, meet my boyfriend... Joe Manning," Megan stated.

"Good Lord," was all Bo could utter. He couldn't believe it- his baby girl was seeing Todd Manning's troublemaking son!

*~o~*

In the meantime, Starr had started walking back home. She didn't get far when she was approached by Marcus Buchanan. "Hey, Starr," he said as he gave her a smile. "What are you doing over here in my neighborhood?"

"My little brother is dating your twin sister," Starr explained. "Joe and I walked Megan home."

"My parents aren't going to be pleased," Marcus stated. "But enough about them... Would you like to come see my tree-house?"

"Sure," Starr said with a smile. "That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Great. Come with me," Marcus said as he lead her away.

*~o~*

Marissa had stormed off to her room after dinner, and she refused to come out. Marty's attempts to talk to her daughter had failed. She thought perhaps she could talk some sense into Todd... or at least she could try. "Todd, you're going to have to relent and let the kids date," Marty said to him.

"No," Todd said flatly.

"Why not, Todd? Marissa's nearly 17. And you know Joe and Megan looked really cute together tonight. I think Joe cares about her. She could be good for him."

"No," Todd said again.

"Why not? You're being totally unreasonable."

"I said NO!" Todd bellowed.

Marty glared at him. "You're going to regret that," she warned him.


	5. Chapter 5

***~Chapter Five~***

In her bedroom, Marissa called Brendan on her cell phone. "What did your dad say?" Brendan asked.

"He said I can't date you ... EVER," Marissa explained.

"Wow, what a bummer," Brendan responded.

"Well, I am not going to listen to him. I'm dating you anyway."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Brendan said happily. "Could we meet up somewhere?"

"Sure, but we have to be very careful. If my dad finds out, he'll freak."

*~o~*

Todd and Marty's argument was interrupted when he got a phone call. "Todd!" Blair said on the phone. "Is Starr there? She hasn't came home and I -."

Todd mumbled something under his breath. "You keep an eye on your son... and I'll go find our daughter," Todd said in a growl. Before Blair could ask him what he meant by that statement, Todd had ended the call.

"I gotta go look for Starr. She never came home," Todd told Marty.

"Joe didn't come home either," Marty stated.

"They should have both made it home by now. I bet they are over at Nora Buchanan's house."

"Todd, you're going over to Nora's-?" Marty asked.

"What other choice do I have, Marty?" Todd answered before heading out the door.

"Ohhh this can't be good..." Marty said with a heavy sigh.

*~o~*

Todd hadn't been gone long when Joe came through the door. "Where's Starr?" Marty asked her son.

"I dunno," Joe said with a shrug.

"Your dad is worried because her mom called and Starr didn't make it home."

"Well, I don't know where she is," Joe answered. "She walked away when I was talking to Megan's parents."

"Ohhh? How did they react when they found out you and Megan are dating?" Marty asked.

"I don't think they were too happy about it," Joe responded.

*~o~*

Todd arrived at Bo and Nora's house. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. "Who could that be?" Nora said to Bo as she walked over to the door. She was still in a state of shock that her daughter was dating Todd Manning's son, and she wasn't really in the mood for guests.

Nora pulled open the door to find Todd Manning standing there. She sucked in her breath when she saw the man who had terrorized her all those years ago at the lake house. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.


	6. Chapter 6

***~Chapter Six~***

"Look, Nora... I have absolutely no desire to see you either, but I had to come here. I'm looking for my teenage daughter... Starr. She's missing," Todd revealed.

"Your daughter is missing?" Nora quipped. "I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe you should keep better track of your kids."

"I haven't seen your daughter," she revealed. "But I saw WAY more than I wanted of your son."

Todd let out a groan of frustration at Nora's words. Just as he suspected, she didn't like the thought of Joe dating Megan anymore than he did. Somehow he'd have to find a way to end that relationship. Joe would just have to find himself another girlfriend.

"Don't worry about that, Nora. I already told Joe that he can't date Megan," Todd replied.

"Good, then we have no reason to talk to each other," Nora said as she quickly shut the door in his face.

"Who was that?" Bo asked when Nora closed the door and returned to the living room.

"It was Todd Manning, looking for his daughter Starr. Bo, I think we are going to have to do something drastic and forbid Megan to date Todd's son," Nora stated.

Megan had heard someone knocking at the door and had come downstairs. She overheard her mom's words and became very upset. "I'm not breaking up with Joe! I don't know why you hate him so much, but he's not done anything to you! I want to know why you hate my boyfriend, Mother!" Megan demanded.

"Megan..." Nora began but she couldn't find the words to explain.

"It's okay, Nora. I can handle this," Bo said as he put his arm around his wife in a soothing gesture.

*~o~*

As Todd was leaving Nora and Bo's place, he heard voices coming from the tree house. As he strained to listen, he recognized his daughter's giggle. "Starr?" he spoke as he approached the wooden structure.

"Marcus, you're so funny!" Starr said as Marcus told her a dirty joke. She smiled at him as they sat on the couch and he had his arm around her.

Suddenly the door of the tree house burst open and Todd stuck his head inside. "What the HELL is going on in here?" he demanded angrily.

"Nothing, Dad. I am just talking to Marcus and I -."

"Starr Manning, get your butt out of that tree house right now," Todd growled. "I'm taking you home!"

"But, Dad..." Starr cried out.

"Do it!" Todd bellowed.

*~o~*

Marissa met Brendan at the gazebo in the park. She went into his arms as they shared a passionate kiss. "I missed you so much," he breathed. "I thought maybe I would never see you again... and your dad would keep us apart."

"Nothing will ever keep us apart, Brendan. We belong together," spoke Marissa.

Brendan smiled at her, then he tugged her closer and started kissing her again.

*~o~*

Todd was on his way over to Blair and Patrick's with Starr in the car when his cell phone began to ring. Seeing it was Marty, Todd took the call.

"Did you find Starr?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, she's right here..." Todd said as he glanced over at his youngest daughter who was sulking in the seat right next to him.

"That's good, 'cause I need you to come home now."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Marissa is missing," Marty revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

***~Chapter Seven~***

As they huddled together in the gazebo, Brendan tried to keep Marissa from freezing. She shivered in the chilled evening air. "Marissa, I gotta get you home," Brendan said as he lightly kissed her fingers. "It's far too cold out here..."

"I don't want to leave you, Brendan. My dad will say I can never see you again."

"Can't you talk to your mom?" Brendan suggested. "She might be able to help him see reason."

"No, Brendan. My mom tried to talk to him, but he doesn't listen. He hates you... and he doesn't want me dating you. He won't even allow Joe to date Megan."

"I don't know what we are going to do, because I love you, Marissa. I want to be with you. I'd miss you so much... if I couldn't see you."

"I think we are going to have to do something drastic," Marissa whispered.

"Like what?"

"I have some money saved up. We could go away together for awhile... just you and me."

"You mean... like run away from home?"

"Yeah, Brendan... it might be the only way we can be together."

With a heavy sigh, Brendan wrapped his arms around Marissa and held her close. "I don't want to let you go. Not ever. I really want to be with you, Marissa... and if we have to run away, then I guess we will."

*~o~*

Todd arrived at the penthouse where Blair lived with Starr, Brendan, and Patrick. Starr rushed away from her father and headed up the staircase. "Where was she?" Blair asked when Todd remained standing in the doorway.

"She was with a boy," Todd responded. "You need to keep a better eye on her."

"Ohhh come on, Todd. I can't watch her every minute," Blair responded. "And so what, she was with a boy. I'm sure that it was innocent."

"They were alone together, in a tree-house. I won't allow it, Blair. Now you better do something about it... or I will," he snapped angrily.

"What are you going to do? You have no room to talk! You're no great parent!" Blair exclaimed.

Todd got a dark scowl upon his face. "Blair, I am only going to say this once. Keep your SON away from my DAUGHTER."

"What? Brendan?" Blair asked in a confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Patrick came around the corner and heard the tail end of Blair and Todd's conversation. "What about Brendan?" Patrick asked.

"I found him lying on top of my daughter in her bedroom. If he touches my Marissa again... if he even LOOKS at her..." Todd fumed.

Todd's words were interrupted by Starr calling out from the top of the stairs. "Mom, Brendan's gone!" Starr exclaimed.

"What? Where could he be?" Blair gasped. "It's far too cold out for him to be..."

"He's with my daughter," Todd growled. "Marty called earlier and she said that Marissa is missing..."

"Brendan and Marissa?" Patrick said in surprise.

"Yes, they are dating - against my wishes - and if he doesn't bring her home soon, there's gonna be hell to pay!"


	8. Chapter 8

***~Chapter Eight~***

"Ohhh shut up, Todd!" Blair growled. "Why don't you go home with your precious Marty and wait for your daughter to come home? I highly doubt she's with Brendan."

"She IS with Brendan!" Todd yelled.

"Will you two please stop fighting?" Starr cried out as she came down the stairs. "Brendan and Marissa are both missing and I am worried... and all you can do is fight!"

Just then, Todd's cell phone rang. "That's Marty," he said before he took the call.

"Todd, I need you to come home now," Marty said. "Marissa still isn't home, and I am really worried. What if - what if... she has run away?"

"I'll be home in a few minutes," Todd replied.

He pocketed his phone and reached out for Starr. He gave his youngest daughter a strong hug. "Don't worry, Shorty; we'll find your sister," he assured her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Then with one last glare Blair and Patrick's way, he headed toward the door.

*~o~*

"Alright, Todd... we need to talk," Marty said when he arrived home.

"I need to go out and search for Marissa," Todd grumbled. "Who knows where the hell he's taken her... and what he's doing with her..."

"Todd," Marty spoke as she lay a gentle hand upon his arm. "I don't think that Brendan's a bad kid. Marissa really cares about him. All she wants is a chance to date him and spend time with him..."

"No! I can't let her get hurt. He had his hands on her! He was on top of her!"

"I know, Todd ... but she's NOT a little girl anymore. She's growing up. Don't you see that you are handling this the wrong way? You're pushing Marissa away from us. Because of you, she may have run away from home."

"Because of me?" Todd growled. "I don't think so, Marty. I'm the one trying to keep our daughter from getting pregnant... or worse!"

"Worse?" Marty said as she stared into his eyes. "I know what you are thinking. You're trying to protect her from getting hurt... like I got hurt."

Todd said nothing as he looked away. "Todd," Marty said as she lightly caressed his arm. "Marissa isn't me. She's okay... and Brendan isn't going to hurt her."

"You don't know that," Todd responded in a tortured voice. "She's my little girl... and I have to protect her."

"We need to have a talk with her and let her know what is acceptable, but we have to let her grow up. We have to let her date," Marty said gently. "If we don't, we are going to push her away. I don't want to lose her."

"Marty, I-."

Todd didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. The door opened and Marissa walked in. "Where the hell have you been?" Todd demanded of his daughter.

"Marissa, we were worried sick," Marty said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter in a fierce hug.

"Were you with Brendan?" Todd demanded.

"Yes!" Marissa cried out. "I was with Brendan."

"I specifically forbid you to see that Thornhart kid, but you went against my wishes anyway?!" Todd bellowed.

"Todd, calm down," Marty coaxed. "Your methods are not helping."

Joe came down the stairs and entered the living room. "What's going on?" Joe asked his father. "Why are you yelling at Marissa?"

"She was with Brendan Thornhart... who knows where and doing God knows what!" Todd exclaimed.

"Dad, if you don't let me date Brendan, we'll just have to run away together," Marissa threatened.

Marty gave Todd a look that said, *I told you so.* Joe shook his head, crossed his arms over his chest, and gave his father an angry look.

"Dad, you have to let her date Brendan," Joe spoke in Marissa's defense.

"Stay out of this, Joe," Todd insisted.

"It's my life, too. You're refusing to let me date Megan," Joe argued.

"Todd, if you don't give Marissa a chance to date Brendan, we could lose her forever," Marty told him.

Todd placed his gaze on his beloved daughter. Reluctantly, he knew he had no other choice in the matter. Marty, Joe, and Marissa were all against him.

"Alright," he grumbled. "You can date Brendan... but with certain strict rules."

A joyous smile appeared on Marissa's face. She hugged her mother happily while she bubbled in excitement. "Ohhh Daddy, thank you!" Marissa said as she gave Todd a huge hug.

"No staying out past ten o'clock... and absolutely NO boys will be allowed in your room," Todd added.

"Does this mean I get to date Megan, too?" Joe asked his father.


	9. Chapter 9

***~Chapter Nine~***

"You can't be serious," Todd growled. "You actually want to date Nora Buchanan's daughter?"

"I do," Joe said firmly.

"Todd, remember what we talked about..." Marty reminded.

Todd glanced at Marty as he eventually began to calm. "Alright," he said with a loud, reluctant sigh. "You can date Megan. But there will be strict rules and expectations."

"I'm gonna call Megan right now and tell her the good news," Joe said happily.

"Wait!" Todd cried out.

"I'm going to set up a date with her," said Joe.

*~o~*

When Brendan walked in the door, Patrick and Blair began to question him. "Where have you been?" Blair demanded. "Were you with Marissa?"

"Yes, we are dating," Brendan informed his parents.

"Why didn't you tell us, son?" Patrick asked.

"Because Marissa's dad is a psycho."

"I used to be married to him... so I know how Todd can be," Blair said to Brendan.

"It's not fair," said Brendan. "I really care about Marissa... and I want to date her."

"We'll support you, Brendan," Patrick said as he put his arm around his son's shoulders. "Just be careful. You're dating the daughter of the devil."

"Thanks for listening to me, Mom and Dad," Brendan said as he hugged his parents. "Let's hope Marissa's dad will let her go out with me."

"Yes, let's hope," Blair said. All she wanted was for her son to be happy.

*~o~*

After the kids had gone to bed, Marty and Todd were alone to talk. "I did what you said... I let the kids date," Todd said.

"I'm proud of you," Marty replied as she took his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom.

"I don't like the thought of that _boy_ pawing my little girl," Todd grumbled.

"Todd, will you stop worrying about what Marissa and Brendan might be doing? Come over here and paw _me_," Marty said as she undressed and lay down on the bed.

"I want to concentrate on OUR love life... and less on Joe's and Marissa's," she told him. "Let's have another baby. The kids are growing up... and I miss having a little one around."


	10. Chapter 10

***~Chapter Ten~* **

Todd met Marty at the hospital. She was six months pregnant with their third child. "Ready for this?" Todd asked as he took her into his arms.

"Yes, I am," she said after they heard the ultrasound technician call her name.

A few minutes later, she was lying on an exam table as they prepared to see their little one. Todd held Marty's hand as an image of their baby appeared upon the screen. Todd watched in wonder as he caught a glimpse of their baby kicking it's tiny legs.

"Well, tell us, Doc, is this one a boy or a girl?" asked Todd.

A hint of a smile came to the doctor's face as he answered Todd's question. "I am pleased to tell you that you are expecting a baby girl," answered the doctor.

"Here we go again," Todd spoke as they heard their daughter's heart beating.

Marty laughed as she pulled Todd down for a kiss. "You've loved every moment of parenthood and you know it,"she said.

"Yes, I have," he said with a grin. "The good, the bad, and the ugly."

Todd hadn't been happy when Starr had announced that she planned to start dating Marcus. Brendan and Marissa were also dating as were Joe and Megan. Despite his misgivings, Todd had kept true to his promise. He had been concentrating more on Marty and intruding less in the love-lives of his offspring.

"We've been blessed," Marty said as she squeezed Todd's hand.

"The greatest blessing I've ever had was you," Todd spoke as he gazed into her eyes.

THE END


End file.
